The Dance We Do
by Sid34
Summary: Music encompasses the soul, impassions the heart; it can make you feel things you never thought possible for people you never even noticed were quite so beautiful. Just ask Draco and Ginny. A short DG fic that will eventually be a part of a larger series.


Title: The Dance We Do  
  
Author: Amanda the Great  
  
Summary: Music encompasses the soul, impassions the heart; it can make you feel things you never thought possible for people you never even noticed were quite so beautiful. Just ask Draco and Ginny. A short D/G fic that will eventually be a part of a larger series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they own themselves obviously. What? Oh. Fine. They all dwell in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I'm done. Storyline's mine though; any similarities to other stories are completely accidental. 'Cept they probably took them from me. Bastards. Just kidding. I still love you.  
  
A/N: This is just a lovely little piece about Draco and Ginny that I'm going to eventually expand into an entire story. Stay tuned for updates when that story is finally posted. Wheeee.  
  
*************************************  
  
And so they danced.  
  
Ginny didn't dare look at him. She didn't even dare think about what she was doing. But she couldn't help but feel the ever-so slight pressure of his hand on her hip and the heat her own was creating on his shoulder. How the hell could she be dancing with Draco Malfoy? And how the *fuck* could she be enjoying it?  
  
Draco didn't breathe. He felt if he did, it would somehow undo what was happening and he would go back to his boring unyielding life of never doing anything worthwhile. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he realized. I'm not supposed to be dancing with Ginny *Weasly*. He knew he should stop. He knew he should throw her on the ground, give her his trademark sneer, and make some absurd cruel comment about her family.  
  
But how was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even breathe?  
  
Vanilla. He smelled vanilla. It was, by far, the most enticing, amazing scent he had ever had the opportunity to come upon. He dully and quite stupidly wondered where it could be coming from. Then he realized. It was her.  
  
Why did it have to be her?  
  
He shivered. Not from any outward force, no sudden breeze that had escaped from that ever persistent outside world. No, he shivered because he could simply not help himself.  
  
Ginny had to keep herself from gasping. Had he just shivered? Had the emotionless, cruel Draco Malfoy just shivered for the mere reason that he was dancing with her? It wasn't the slightest bit cold in here. In fact, she didn't think she had ever felt this warm. She realized, of course, that the thought was incredibly childish and ridiculous. Like she could ever have any effect on *him*. But still. It was nice to imagine. But imaging that with Draco Malfoy in mind was not something she should be doing.  
  
Suddenly she felt incredibly nervous. Like she was about to throw up.  
  
Oh, God, no. Please do not have me throw up on Draco fucking Malfoy.  
  
She felt a movement on her back. Just a small one. He had moved his hand only a few centimeters.  
  
Perhaps it was that the simple action had brought her back to reality. Maybe it had made her realize what she was doing and whom she was doing it with. But for whatever reasons Fate decided to conjure up at the moment, this movement made Ginny do something she hadn't truly done in ages.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Draco was taken aback. Had he done something stupid? Something wrong? Had he imagined that? Or had the little wench *laughed* at him? Nobody laughed at Draco Malfoy. Normally, he'd be appalled, insulted, that someone dared to mock him. Not that it mattered. He *was* better than everyone else, you know. But that wasn't the reaction he had when she laughed at him. He had no clue what it was at first. Then he realized. Blimey, he was embarrassed. How had the little pixie manage to embarrass him? Why did she have this effect on him?  
  
"Something funny?" he asked nonchalantly. Or at least he wanted it to be nonchalantly. What it came out as, he really had no idea. He really had no idea of anything at the moment.  
  
She smiled. God, did she have a gorgeous smile.  
  
"Yes." She paused for a second. "This."  
  
He looked at her, into those warm honey brown eyes (gods, were they *gorgeous* eyes) and at that split second he felt something he had never felt in his entire life; something he had never allowed himself to feel; something Malfoys were incapable of feeling: Fear. He felt...fear.  
  
"Ginny, I understand completely."  
  
And so they went back to their sweet blessed silence.  
  
Ginny's mind seemed a complete blank. She couldn't of thought of anything else if she wanted to. The fact that Harry was upstairs waiting for her was suddenly vastly unimportant. The fact that her current dancing partner was the heir to one of the darkest wizarding families in history couldn't penetrate the strange bittersweet dome that now seemed to encircle the two of them for all the wars and hatred that their relatives had to offer.  
  
She might have been dancing with someone who would one day be the successor of the Dark Lord, someone who had maliciously teased her for the past four years, but at that second, Ginny could not care less.  
  
She had not felt safer in her entire life.  
  
And as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world to do, she nestled her head on Draco's shoulder. But the truth was anyone who would've happened to glance in on them at that moment would have been inclined to believe that the two had lost their minds. Or at least they would have hoped the two had lost their minds. Because gods forbid a Malfoy and a Weasly ever participate in a consensual dance.  
  
And then it was Draco's turn to something he had not done in ages. Come to think of it, he had never truly done it in his entire life. It was always forced or caused by something juvenile and idiotic. But for whatever reason, Draco found the inexplicable need to smile.  
  
Followed by this action, he felt a stitch in his stomach. No, not his stomach. Somewhere else. And then he realized yet another thing for the first time.  
  
He had never been more scared in his life.  
  
Because at his moment, he was not dancing with a Weasly, he was dancing with Ginny.  
  
She was pressing against him, through no fault of her own, of course. But still, Draco realized he needed to be away from her for just a moment or he'd surely die from....well he didn't know from what, but all he knew was that dying was not on his agenda at the moment.  
  
He suddenly took her arm and gave her a rather showy spin.  
  
She laughed. He smiled.  
  
Ginny had truly no idea what was happening. She felt sick, and for a spilt second, the idea that Draco had poisoned her came to her mind. But for some odd reason, something somewhere inside of her told her he would never ever do that. It was like how you knew that although the rain keeps pouring down on your window, you know the sky will soon clear and the sun will shine again, or when you look up at the stars at night and know they'll always be there, and how if you keep watching you'll one day see a shooting star. It was the kind of thing you just know. The kind of thing that you know doesn't really make sense, but it's okay because you still know it's right anyway. The kind of thing that you didn't need an explanation or any reasons for. The kind of thing that was so sacred and precious that any kind of evidence or proof would make it less believable and less important.  
  
The song slowly came to an end.  
  
Draco felt yet another thing that was odd to his stony personality. He felt disappointment.  
  
He gave her yet another spin, but at the end, slowly took her in his right arm and dipped her, as the last few chords of the song came to be.  
  
And so there they were. In each other's arms, only inches away from each other's faces. Their worlds light-years apart, but their eyes closer than they had ever been to anything.  
  
They both smiled awkwardly.  
  
Ginny got up from Draco's arms and continued to smile.  
  
"That was lovely." Her voice scared her. It was sounded nothing like her usual voice, the one that was so carefully guarded and free from emotion. No, hers had something completely different in it now. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes. Yes it was." His own voice was not his either, it seemed. For it did not have the usual bitterness or cruelty. It held something entirely different also. What it was neither of them knew.  
  
That was all he said. He couldn't think of anything else. For the second time in his life he had been rendered speechless, and both those times had been caused by the red-haired woman standing in front of him.  
  
But it mattered not. Nothing else needed to be said.  
  
"So I'll see you around, I guess." Ginny practically whispered. She couldn't seem to get her voice any louder.  
  
And so she left him, standing there, and she fled the Great Hall, both not knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing:  
  
What in God's name was that?  
  
Unbeknownst to them at the time, that was something neither of them had ever even dreamt of feeling.  
  
That was falling in love.  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N: So whaddya think? :D Like it, love it, hate it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you do. And give ya a cookie. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to bake the cookies of the good reviewers. 


End file.
